


Sweet As Apple Pie

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: As someone who is non-binary I love the fact that the MC in the game has no gender, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I prefer using gender-neutral pronouns for things like this so everyone can read, ObeyMax, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Satan honestly makes my heart doki doki, The demon bros all make an appearance, There will be fluff, This story will be a reader-insert story, Though this is more focused on Satan, am i doing this tag thing right?, maybe some humour?, obeymeseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: The Avatar of Wrath has always seemed to be stuck to your side when you really need him. Whether it be for when you need help or when you're having a bad day. He's always found a way to make you smile and now, it's your turn to do the same.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sweet As Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little early, but July 9th is Satan's special day for the #ObeyMeSeven event going on at Facebook right now. Satan is by far my favorite character and I'm a bit limited to what I can do to celebrate. I'm not the best writer and considering my writing for this fandom is super rusty, it gives way to some challenges that have been plaguing me ever since I started working on this fic. Regardless, I really hope I've created something that even Satan himself would be happy to read; he's helped me a lot during my lowest points, so this is the least I could do.

Another day of classes? Done. There was a sigh of relief that escaped my lips as I was walking back to the house. Asmo, Belphie, and Beel were walking alongside me while Levi and Mammon were dawdling behind, having another one of their who owes who money arguments. Lucifer was staying behind after Diavolo had asked for his presence for a meeting and Satan? Well, Satan *was* walking with the rest of us, but he had practically stomped away from the group when we got closer to the house. He seemed to be mumbling something under his breath and quite honestly, he looked pretty upset. Noticing my gaze, Asmo walked ahead, standing right in front of me as he walked backward with ease.

“Darling, your brows are so furrowed, you look almost distressed, oh I absolutely can’t let you ruin that beautiful skin of yours.” He reached out and took one of my cheeks, pinching it gently. “Now tell me what’s on that pretty little mind of yours. Hm?”

“It’s Satan.”

“Oh? What about him?”

“He’s been acting upset almost all day. He’s been mumbling stuff, slamming things around and he’s barely even said anything, or even looked in my direction.”

“Now, now, Satan is probably just going through one of his moods again.”

“Moods?” 

“Have you forgotten that he’s the Avatar of Wrath? He can get angry rather easily. For a while, he’s been able to manage it quite well, but sometimes emotions get the better of you. A little word of advice my dear, perhaps you should give him some space? We all have our bad days and we all need to take a break for some alone time to calm down, unless you’re me of course.” Asmo smiled while putting an arm around me. “I love having company over and would be more than happy to have you join me for some alone time.”

“Absolutely not!”

Asmo’s arm was quickly removed from me by an angry Mammon who had stormed up to us, blocking Asmo from getting close to me.

“If they go to your room, I am too.”

Asmo sighed while he rolled his eyes. “Well, now that’s no fun.” He then turned around. With his back now facing us before looking over his shoulder, giving me a wink. “Another time then my dear.”

“Grr….”

“Mammon, calm down.” I laughed while nudging him. “You know Asmo always teases like that.”

“Yeah? Well, he should keep his hands off of ya!”

“ROFL, as if you have a chance with them.” Levi snorted while he was playing some game on his handheld console. “You know who their heart belongs to right? They’d never date someone as scummy as you.”

“Yeah just give up now..” Belphie tiredly responded.

“They look at their love like I do with food. It’s true love.” Beel explained.

“Shut it, all of ya!” Mammon grumbled while he picked up the pace, reaching the house before the rest of us. 

It was true, I loved Satan, I mean, I loved the others but the love I held for Satan went above the rest. I had heard from other demons at RAD and out on the town about how Satan’s smile was all an act. That may have been true when we had first met, but I watched as Satan grew into more of his own person and not just some comparison to Lucifer. Satan, in turn, had helped me out a lot as well. 

Whenever I was struggling to keep up in class, he would always rush over to help me and to this day he still does. Whenever I’ve been sad, Satan would be the first to ask what was wrong and even though he wasn’t the best at communicating his feelings, he would always do something to cheer me up and make me feel more at home here in the Devildom. Sometimes we would stay in his room, talking for hours on end, other times we would share some tea and some homemade snacks. There were so many instances where he had been so kind to me that I had lost count. He was my support and I’d like to think that I was his.

That’s why I was determined to find out what was wrong. Maybe Asmo was right, Satan might be having a bad day and the pent up anger is finally taking over. But just because it was suggested that I keep my distance, didn’t mean I was going to abide by that, let alone not try to help in some way. If it came down to keeping my distance, then I had some ideas on how to offer my support. 

When I got back to the house, I quickly rushed up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door and proceeding to throw my bag unceremoniously to some other part of the room as I took a seat at my desk. I grabbed a pen and some paper as I began to jot down a few ideas on how I could help Satan. I had narrowed it down to three main things, tea, a special homemade surprise, and a binge session of a series that I thought Satan would enjoy, it was right up his alley when it came to television shows. Right now, this one was quite popular in the human world, earning it second place on the monthly show rankings list.

I circled all three things with a brighter colour before folding the paper up and placing it in my pocket. The first thing on the list and the one I wanted to get done with right away, was the homemade baked good; a pie to be precise. Apple pie was Satan’s favorite and lucky for me, the recipe for the one that Satan loved the most was in my possession. All that was left now was for me to make it.

In the kitchen, I had managed to find all the supplies needed, I counted my lucky stars that Beel hadn’t come in and eaten up everything in the kitchen like last time. Once all of it laid out in front of me, I grabbed one of the aprons and got to work. I knew making the pie crust wasn’t going to be easy, but I’d be damned if I didn’t give it my absolute all. 

“Hm? Are you the one in charge of cooking tonight?” 

I jumped a little at the voice from behind and let out a sigh when I realized it was just Belphie.

“No, I’m in charge of cooking the day after tomorrow. Who was in charge tonight?”

“Satan was, but he’s not even coming to dinner.”

“He’s not? That’s not like him.”

Belphie shrugged. “This wouldn’t be the first time this kind of thing has happened. But it’s pretty rare. Anyways…” Belphie walked over and peered over at the table I was working on. “What are you making?”

“You have to keep it a secret if I tell you.”

“Hmm, let me think on it…”

“Belphie!”

Belphie chuckled. “Fine, fine, I’ll keep it a secret.”

“I’m making Satan’s favorite apple pie, I thought it would help make his day a little bit better. But after hearing that he’s not coming to dinner, makes me really hope this will help.”

“I’m sure it will.” Belphie nodded. “If he knows you made it for him, he’ll gladly accept it.”

“You think so?”

“Positive.”

I sighed in relief but froze up when I realized something. “....I’m not sure how I’m going to hide this from Beel.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of him.” Belphie responded coolly.

“Belphie, you’re a real lifesaver!”

His cheeks flushed a soft pinkish hue as he averted his gaze. “Whatever. Next time though, you should make some sushi for me as compensation for holding Beel back. It’s not going to be fun.” 

“Next time, I promise.”

"Good. I’ll see you later at dinner. I’m going to take a nap.” Belphie spoke with a yawn as he walked away.

“Isn’t dinner in just a little while?”

“All the more reason to take a nap before then.” He called out.

Dinner was right around the corner when I had finally put the pie in the oven. Since no one else was aware of the dinner situation, until later, Lucifer suggested we ordered something instead. Which was good for me since that meant no one would be going into the kitchen for a while. When the food finally arrived and we dined at the table, I felt a sense of loneliness when I noticed the empty chair at the table. Satan always loved that seat, it was close enough for us to talk to each other and be close without Mammon getting upset. Seeing it empty made a part of myself feel empty as well.

Lucifer noticed and after dinner questioned me on it. I simply answered that I was feeling tired and hoped that he would just leave it at that. He quietly mumbled something inaudibly under his breath before letting me know that if I needed anything, to come to him directly. Once he left, I quickly bolted to the kitchen and checked on the pie. It had been baking for around forty minutes now and when I opened up the oven door, the scent of apples wafted in the air. 

I quickly grabbed some oven mitts and took the pie out, sitting it down on a proper surface before closing the oven door. The crust was perfectly baked and a lovely golden brown, the inside of the pie from what I could see was a delicious golden colour and the scent that was coming off of it was beyond mouthwatering. It would have to cool down for a little bit, but that worked well in my favor since I still had to prepare the tea and set up some stuff so I could share the series I had planned for Satan. 

I hummed softly as I poured the water into the kettle, proceeding to grab the ingredients for the special tea blend that Satan loved. He always told me that this tea felt like a cool breeze on a sweltering hot summer day; It was refreshing. Even though I had watched him make this many times, my hands were a bit shaky as I got everything together. What if I messed up somehow? What if he didn’t like the tea I made? No, I shook such thoughts from my head as I prepared the tea and once it was done, I gently poured it into one of his favorite reading teacups.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that in one of the cabinets there was a small stack of small trays. I decided to open it up and grab one of them after I had put the oven mitts away, and bring the tray back to the table as I began preparing. I placed a tea saucer on the tray, followed by the tea, a small plate, and a piece of the pie that had cooled down just enough to eat and not get burned.

I carefully grabbed the tray and began my journey to Satan’s room. I had to be careful to not only spill the tray in my hands, but I also had to make sure that no one would be out and about in the hallways. Every corner, I made sure to hide well enough to peek and not get caught. Once the coast was clear, I would continue. Satan’s room was just a little farther down and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of his door. I gently placed the tray down and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door opened, revealing Satan who wore a scowl, which slightly softened after he realized it was me on the other side. He looked down at the tray in my hands and then back at me with a confused stare.

“What are you doing here -- more importantly, what’s all this for?” He gestured at the tray.

“You didn’t show up for dinner and honestly you shouldn’t go to bed hungry.”

“Is that the only reason?” He said while he crossed his arms.

I sighed. “No. You see, I wanted to do something for you. You’ve been having a bad day, haven’t you? The way you were acting today in class and even on our way back to the house. I knew something was wrong but when Belphie said you weren’t coming to dinner, I got worried. We all have bad days, but that doesn’t mean something good can’t come from them. I thought I could surprise you with this.” I replied while handing him the tray.

Satan’s arms unfolded from his chest as he took the tray into his own hands. He seemed confused. “Can I really accept this? I suppose I’m used to people leaving me alone, not that I’m opposed. That gives me some time to relax and catch up on reading. But seeing you go out of your way.” He smiled shyly. “It’s a little embarrassing, I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t. Sometimes you don’t need words to explain things.”

“Yes, you may be right. But I must say something; seeing you go through all this doesn’t seem fair to me. You made extra tea I presume?”

“Er, yes, but why do you ask?”

“Once I put this down in my room, let’s go downstairs and get you some tea and a slice of pie as well, we can enjoy each other’s company, what do you say?”

“I’d love to!” 

Satan chuckled. “I’ll only be a moment then.”

Once Satan returned from setting the tray down, the two of us headed back downstairs, where thankfully, the tea and pie remained untouched by Beel. Once we got what we came for, we went back to Satan’s room and got comfortable.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. I paid for this month’s subscription to the human world television site so I could stream some of the shows and movies that they have. There’s a new one that I think you’ll like. It’s a mystery series called ‘The Shadows in Midnight Hollow’. I can stream it from my D.D.D.”

“How ironic.” 

“Huh?”

“Well, you see, Levi gave me this weird contraption from the human world, a projector I believe? He got more than one and offered me one. I was going to decline the offer, but something told me to accept it instead. Perhaps fate.” Satan chuckled. “Regardless, I’m not really sure how to work the thing, I’m not exactly the best with the modern technology of the human realm.” He admitted albeit embarrassed..

“Oh, let me handle it! I used to see those kinds of things. I think there’s a way to sync any device to it; including a D.D.D.” I explained.

“By all means, go ahead and try. It’s over on that stack of books in the far left corner.”

“This one?” I pointed at the stack, receiving a nod from Satan.

It took a few minutes and a couple of annoyed sighs but I had finally managed to find a way to sync the two. Once it was all set up, the two of us got comfortable and we began the start of our binge. 

We were a few episodes in when I realized just how tired I was getting. When I looked at the clock I noticed that it was well past midnight and going into one in the morning territory. I groggily moved slightly from my resting place, which was on Satan’s shoulder.

“Tired? You know we could pick up the rest tomorrow since we don’t have classes.”

“Mmm, I’d like that.”

Satan smiled and as he moved, I could feel myself being moved as well. I felt Satan’s arms wrap around me tightly as he carried me over to the other part of his room, gently putting me on his bed. I felt one of the sides dip slightly as he hovered over my body, his face mere inches from mine. 

“I’d like it if we could spend the night together - don’t worry, I don’t plan on doing anything with you. Right now, I’ve found myself addicted to your presence and want to drown in it a little while longer.”

His hand gently brushed through my hair as I smiled.

“I’d love that…”

“Alright then. I’ll come back after I bring all the stuff down to the kitchen and wash it real quick.”

Satan leaned down lower until our lips brushed against one another’s. The sweet taste of apples lingered on his lips and before long I was craving that sweetness even more. Our sweet and tender moment slowly melted into something of a heated passion. I wasn’t sure which was sweeter, the apple pie or Satan’s kiss. When he pulled away I felt happy, though a bit sad at the same time.

“Thank you for everything…” His lips brushed up against me once more before he pulled away quickly, stopping himself from going any farther. “I love you.”

Satan had pulled away from me, his heat somehow still lingering until the moment he came back and pulled me into his embrace. I found myself growing drowsy as I snuggled up closer to him, my face pressed up against his chest to hear his heart beat in time with mine. 

_ ‘Please, stay by my side until the day I take my last breath….’ _

Those words didn’t escape my lips, but despite that, I could hear Satan whisper a gentle _‘I won’t’_ as he brushed his fingertips against my cheek, giving way for sleep to finally claim me as I drifted into darkness.

  
  
  



End file.
